


Letting Go

by anotherboredfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Sad, Thor Feels (Marvel), im sorry, just grab a whole box of tissues or something, losts of feels, the author just cant stop writing sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherboredfangirl/pseuds/anotherboredfangirl
Summary: It was an accident, but Thor can't stop blaming himself for what happened, can't stop thinking about how it all could've been prevented, if it wasn't for his ego. Loki comes to his side of offer comfort, but things aren't as they seem.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I've been thinking about for a while but I have never had to time to write. I also have very bad writers block all the time and never know how to get started or what to even do hahah. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this (I mean you aren't going to enjoy it this is a sad story after all but you know what I mean).

_Blood, there was so much blood, and screaming, mostly Thor's own. Crying, begging for help that wouldn't come, holding a broken body in his arms. So much blood soaking into his skin, his clothes, red liquid dripping around him._

_"I'm so sorry..." he whispers into the ears of the lifeless figure, "...I'm so sorry..."_

"Brother?" Thor is startled out of his thoughts and looks up to see Loki leaning against the doorway, face filled with slight concern. He strolls into Thor's chambers and takes a seat next to him. 

"I'm fine Loki," Thor states, but his voice is timid, almost breaking, as if he will cry at any moment. He looks up at his brother and thoroughly examines Loki's figure, his face, pale skin, deep green eyes, jet black hair, taking everything in. He breathes in, and out, over and over, feeling the lump in his throat that he was desperately trying to push down resurfacing, the burning sensation behind his eyes. 

"Im the God of Lies, Brother," Loki turns to look at Thor, "what's really the matter?"

"It was my fault, Loki," Thor can't help it anymore and begins to sob, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt... I'm... I'm so sorry." 

"Thor, what happened was an accident, there was nothing that you could've done to prevent it," Loki tried to reassure Thor, gently wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"But it could've, I could've done something, I just know there was something I could've done." Thor's sobbing grew stronger and louder. Loki wiped the tears from Thor's eyes just like Frigga did when they were children. 

"I'm so stupid, Loki, so fucking stupid," Thor tries to calm himself to no avail, his entire body shaking, "and I really am so so sorry."

-

_"Come on, Loki, this is going to be fun!" Thor excitedly called out to his brother behind him._

_"I really don't thing this is a good idea, maybe we shouldn't..."_

_"Know your place, brother," Thor huffed, "what are you scared or something?"_

_"I'm not scared," Loki sighed, "I just have common sense, and concern for our safety."_

_Thor ignored the rational voice of his brother and began to scale the cliff face, Loki trailing behind, struggling to keep up. High and higher they climbed up the unstable wall of rock, pieces crumbling around the two._

_This was the highest point in Asgard and Thor wanted to reach the top of it, to stand on the edge of the cliff and feel the wind in his hair, the light on his face, looking over everything, feeling like he was king of the world. The rocks around him were becoming more and more unstable, falling apart at the slightest movement but he wasn't going to give up now. He had to reach the top, he just had to. Thor turned around to see his brother trying his hardes to catch up but struggling against the unstable cliff._

_"Hurry up, will you," Thor was impatient_

_"I'm..." Loki grabbed onto a stone that was too loosely embedded into the side of the cliff. He felt his arm fall away and his sensation of balance collapse. Desperately he tried to regain his grip, but it was no use._

_It felt like an eternity but it was barely a few seconds as Thor watched his brother fall, screaming his name over and over. He tried to climb back down as quickly as he possibly could, his entire body filling with a sick feeling of dread. As soon as he felt his feet hit the floor he looked around before running desperately towards the figure lying on the ground._

_There was so much blood, too much blood, dripping all around, everywhere. Thor grabbed the lifeless body of his brother and cradled him in his arms._

_"Loki, Loki," Thor cried, "wake up, please..." he desperately shook his shoulders. Loki's body didn't stir, didn't move, it just lolled around like a limp doll. His hair and clothing were all soaked through with blood._

_"Loki, come on," Thor felt tears burn in his eyes, "stop this cruel prank and get up. Get up. Please, Loki..."_

_He screamed for someone, anyone, to come and help them, but he was alone. He stroked his brother's face, it was cold, so cold, and ran his fingers through his bloody hair.  
_

_"I'm sorry..." he whispered into the unhearing ears of his brother, "... I'm so sorry..."_

-

Thor now looks up at Loki, sitting next to him, wrapping his arms arond him in comfort as he cries. 

"I want you to know that I don't blame you, I will never blame you for that day," Loki says, "but now you need to let me go."

"But... but... I don't want to... I... I want you here... with me..." 

"I will always be here, I will never truly leave your side. It's time for you to let go, farewell Thor..."

Thor thinks for a minute before taking a shaky breath, "... farewell, my brother..." 

And with that, Loki disappears and once again, Thor is alone. 


End file.
